


Ask Luffy

by LouieM



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute little Luffy, F/M, Family Fluff, Mention of Sun Pirates namely Fisher Tiger Jimbei Arlong and Hachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouieM/pseuds/LouieM
Summary: "Just ask him anything"That is what the little kid says, so he just asked what he wanted to ask. What's the big deal right?
Relationships: Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge, Koala/Sabo (One Piece)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Ask Luffy

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

* * *

* * *

Sabo lazily browsed his Facebook account looking at the updates and status of his friends, some are quotes, some are fake Photoshop pictures, videos of different genres – exaggerated, touching, funny, and serious and many more. It’s not like he’s a Facebook fanatic or what but whenever he had free time, he would let himself do what a normal teenager of his age should do; web browsing, online gaming and other stuffs that you do in the World Wide Web. Though he’s not into this kind of stuffs he still finds this entertaining but this would never entertain him like what books could do for him.

His lips twitched when he saw a certain post from someone he knows so well.

**_‘I’m still waiting for him’_ **

It’s a post from Koala. The girl he set his eyes for, his secret crush or more over his secret love. They were classmates in their social studies class; though they’re taking up different course they often see each other in their free time. They instantly became friends in their first day of class since they are sitting beside each other.

Koala is a charming girl yet a bit shy.

There is always a smile plastered on her face wherever she goes – a lovely and honest smile. She’s also very caring, funny and she loves kids. Of course, she’s taking up Education that’s why she must have a large amount of care and patience with children. Those characteristics really add up to her good features.

Sabo also loves to see her smiling whenever she’s with her pet fishes and how much she gushes over them. He noticed it when they have come in Koala’s house for a study session with their classmates. He saw her talking to her pet fishes in this big aquarium and the fishes even have names.

“This is Fisher Tiger.” She pointed the big red fish that looks like the boss of the aquarium. “He’s my favorite and he’s their leader. He’s very cool you know.”

“And this is Jinbei. He’s the second in command he’s rather hot headed but still under control.” She pointed the second big round blue fish beside Fisher Tiger.

“That is Hachi! He’s so cute right? Though he’s different from the others he gets along well with them.” She said, pointing at the small pink octopus in the sandy bed of the aquarium.

“And the last is Arlong.” She pointed another blue fish that resemble a shark because of its jagged nose or is it a snout? He doesn’t know. “He doesn’t get along with Jinbei but he always follows Fisher Tiger.” She continued while feeding them. “Though they treat each other like brothers, Fisher Tiger is always looking after them. It’s a good thing he’s the leader.”

“Ah! Okay. But I really want to see them fighting. That would be fun!” He said grinning at her but he stopped when she slapped his arm so hard.

“Meanie-Sabo…!” Koala pouted.

It’s one of the moments he will treasure even though it’s nothing too special.

Sabo shook his head and continued to scroll down when a certain post made him stop. He looked at the screen of his laptop more closely, there’s a shared page from one of his friends – Usopp.

 **Ask Luffy**. It’s the name of the page that a profile picture of a grinning 10 years old boy wearing a red tank top and jean shorts with a big straw-hat over his messy black hair and there’s a visible stitched scar under his left eye. Curious, Sabo clicked the link of the page and was greeted by an empty page.

“A newly formed page, huh.” He said slightly disappointed. It has a pirate ship photo for the cover picture and beside the profile picture is short shout out.

**“Ask Luffy whatever you want and Luffy will answer all of your questions!”**

He snorted at that. Seriously, a kid in his age creating a page like this, does he want to be bullied in the internet? Well whatever, he chuckled when an idea came to him. He then types something in the message box.

“Let’s see if you can answer this.”

* * *

Luffy blinked as he looked at the message post in his page he had created three hours ago. He was happy that someone saw his page but he’s contemplating now because he didn’t expect such question from a certain blonde teenager wearing a black top hat with goggles on it.

Luffy blinked several times then frowned or more over pouted.

Shoulders sagged, Luffy read again the question when a light bulb figuratively appeared over his head. He scrambled to get off his chair and went out his room down to the living room where his family is resting. The sound of his slippers made his mother, Rouge, turn in his direction.

“Luffy-dear, want some Mango Float…?” Rouge asked her youngest son, smiling at him.

“Hai! Want some!” He nodded enthusiastically then he halted. “’Kaa-chan?”

“Yes?” Rouge said while putting a large portion of Mango Float on a plate.

“How do I get a girlfriend?”

Rouge stopped dividing the dessert.

Her husband, Roger, gaped at Luffy while holding his crumpled newspaper and Ace, the oldest son, choked on his dessert. The three older occupants of the living room looked at Luffy as if the kid had grown a second head then looked at each other - waiting for someone to answer Luffy’s question. Luffy waited patiently for them to answer him, he turned his attention to his father who awkwardly coughed.

“Well…” He started. “You can give her chocolates.” He grinned at his son then he stopped when Rouge eyed him sternly. “Or you can sing her a song.” A pinch stopped Ace and he looked at his mother beside him.

Rouge looked at her oldest son and her husband thinking if she should whack them on the head later for suggesting something like those to their youngest. She then turned again to Luffy gesturing him to near her, the little kid complied sitting on her lap.

“You know Luffy, you’re too young.” She said while patting his head.

“But!” He pouted.

“Treat her like…” Roger stopped when Rouge look at him again but he continued. “How you treat your mom.” His wife’s eyes widen. “Just treat her with respect.” The couple shared a loving smile.

“Thank you!” Luffy’s eyes brighten then he got himself off his mother’s lap, carrying his plate of Mango Float with him. He left the three and went upstairs to his room. 

  
“Treat her like your Kaa-chan.” He mumbled while typing the things his family suggested to him. Satisfied with his answer he clicked the Enter button and waited for the blonde teen to reply.  
  


Sabo was shocked to see that the kid answered him though the way he answered him is much like his age it struck him that a child like him could know something like that. He smiled and types his thanks to the mysterious kid.

“Treat her like my mother huh.” He logged out his account, thinking a plan in courting Koala.

* * *

**8 months later.**

“I still get how you managed to hooked me up with you.” Koala chuckled as she looked at her boyfriend, Sabo. The blonde managed to get her sweet yes three months ago, with his constant treats and corny pick-up lines finally after 5 months of courting her Sabo have the beautiful girl.

“Well I got the advice from a kid.” He grinned at her.

“Seriously…?” Koala can’t believe it.

“I’m saying the truth! Oh, speaking of the little cupid.” Sabo became friends with the little boy and his older brother 2 months after he asked the kid's help. The kid is always suggesting whenever he asked his help though it’s kind of weird but Luffy’s suggestions really helped him.

“Who…?” Koala turned at the small kid running towards them.

“Luffy! Little buddy, how are you?” Sabo leveled their height patting the kids head.

“I’m fine, Sabo-nii-chan.” The grinning kid then turned his attention to Koala. “Is she the one?”

“Yes.” Sabo answered holding Koala’s hand. “She’s Koala.”

“Hello, Koala-nee-chan. You’re pretty just like Sabo nii-chan said.” This earned a blush from Koala.

“Thank you. And you’re cute.” She said.

“Men aren’t cute!” Luffy pouted. 

“Is that so? Sorry.” She chuckled. “Sabo, why not treat him?” She looked at him happily. Of course, she’s so fond with this kind of kids.

“Of course! Want to come with us? We’ll treat you.”

“That would be great! Can Ace-nii-chan come too?” Sabo nodded. Luffy ran up to his big brother and dragged the half-asleep teen with him.

“So, he’s our little cupid eh.” Koala smiled fondly at the two brothers’ antics. “Yeah, I don’t know what will I do if I ignored his page that day.” Sabo put his arm over her shoulder and rested his head on hers.

And they shared a very happy day.

* * *

Yay! :D Adieu


End file.
